Lock That Door, Korra
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Korra has been waiting to get into Asami's office for an hour now. Her beautiful girlfriend promised they'd spend some time together a day. But the more Korra is kept waiting, the more she pines for Asami. But she knows one thing. That the longer she waits... the sweeter the reward will be. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Smut/Fluff)


Korra patiently waited outside of Asami's office for her girlfriend to finish her meeting. Asami had been meeting with someone from her legal team that afternoon and Korra was just dying to see her. The thought of her girlfriend, with that snazzy pencil skirt and jacket she knew she was wearing, was all that was on Korra's mind at that moment.

She looked at her watch, groaning. They'd been in there for over an hour. Asami was torturing Korra by dragging all this out, unintentionally of course. But perhaps that was a good thing. The longer Korra had to wait, the sweeter the reward would be.

Korra and Asami had both been working on the same floor for three years now and had been dating for about two of them. Asami was president of a large Automotive company and Korra was one of the usual workers on the floor. It had taken a lot of time for Korra to get promoted to this floor and Asami had taken a keen interest in her.

One thing led to another and soon they were dating under the eyes of the other employees, or rather they just didn't care that much. After all, Asami was their boss, who were they to judge. Korra wasn't getting any special treatment out of it all other than the love and affection.

Asami had promised they'd have some time together today, but if this meeting was gonna drag on, Korra was worried that wasn't going to happen. But she had gotten through all the tasks she'd needed to get through today, so she had plenty of time on her hands.

Much to her relief, Korra saw a pair of men walk out of Asami's office a few moments later. _Thank god. I thought he'd never leave_, she remarked in her thoughts. She walked over to the door and tapped it, knowing that Asami was still inside.

"You can come in, Korra."

She poked her head around the door, raising her eyebrow. "How did you know it was me?"

Asami grinned at her from behind the desk. "Because I saw you earlier."

Korra chuckled, walking in. "Ah, so much for the element of surprise." The dark-skinned girl made sure to lock the door behind her. After all, she and Asami didn't want to be disturbed during their private time together.

Her boss smiled from the desk. She was indeed wearing that red skirt and jacket that Korra loved. She looked so sexy in it. Korra partly wanted to rip it off her and take her there and then, but knew that would be a little too much for Asami. "

"Good for locking the door there, sweetheart," Asami cooed. "...we have a lot to discuss." She gazed at Korra with loving emerald eyes.

The tan-skinned girl grinned. "Such as?"

"Well... what are we doing for our anniversary later this week?" She smiled. "Two years to the day on Friday."

Korra paused. "Wait that's this week?!" She groaned, the love draining from her and being replaced with regret and anger at her own forgetfulness. "Shit I forgot."

Her girlfriend facepalmed, groaning as well. "Korra!"

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy too!"

Asami sighed, accepting the apology. "I know... I shouldn't have had you put on those long shifts." She looked up at her. "But you're always so keen and I never want it to look like I'm giving you special treatment because we're dating."

"Hey, the company always comes first, boss," Korra teased, hinting at Asami's motto that she liked to preach to the other employees. As those words left her lips, an idea hit her and she smirked. It was a very wicked idea, one that Asami was going to be interested in.

Raising her eyebrow, Asami noticed the smirk forming on Korra's lips. "And what's the smirk for?"

"Well, the boss..." the girl stalked toward her in a sultry, flirty manner, in a way that accented her muscular frame and feminine figure. "...also deserves..." she hovered over the desk. "...to come first...don't you think?"

Flushing, Asami was almost about to say no, but realised she could use the relief. After all, it had been a long day and Korra was looking just as sexy as ever. "Well... I think I would like to come first... especially before you." She finished that up with a wink. That was her consent and all Korra needed.

Her lover then leaned over, cupping her cheeks and kissing her hard. She pulled herself closer, holding Asami firmly with her great strength. Her kiss was so intense, so burning with passion that Asami felt utterly dazed by it.

Asami moaned into the kiss. Her eyes shut tightly as Korra kissed her and caressed her soft cheeks. Then she was picked up as her desk was cleared of all its papers and knick-knacks and lowered onto it. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Korra devoured her mouth

God, Korra could be fantastic when she got in the mood. It usually ended up with both of them sweaty and exhausted. The kiss was still hot and intense as Asami felt the other woman feed her tongue into her mouth. As they made out on the desk, Korra stated to undress her lover.

She fumbled with the belt on Asami's skirt, it was so tight. She groaned frustrated and broke the kiss. "Why did you wear this today?!" She gritted. "I love it so much but it's so hard to get off!"

"Because you like how it shows off my ass."

She blushed intensely at how right Asami was. "Right now I want it off!" Korra growled aggressively. Korra pulled off the belt and skirt, sliding down Asami's underwear. She grinned and started to thrust her fingers into Asami.

The Asian woman blushed and gasped as Korra fucked her hard. "Oh my!" Korra's fingers were so thick when she used two at a time. It sent such waves of pleasure through her body. Her legs wrapped around Korra's waist, holding her tightly as she was fingered.

"God, you're so sexy baby," Korra rumbled, biting her neck. Her teeth dug into that soft, pale flesh of Asami's, so creamy and succulent.

Asami whimpered adorably as a bruise was left on her neck. She was going to have to wear a lot of makeup tomorrow, but that was okay. She'd probably look even more beautiful then and Korra would probably want to pleasure her even better than she was right now.

Just then, Korra's thumb pressed against her clit and she saw stars. "Korra!" She gasped. That sent such a wave through her that was just utterly beautiful. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed an intense red.

"Hmm?"

"Don't stop..." She shivered.

"Never." Korra pinched her clit between her thumb and forefinger. Her other fingers slid into Asami, pounding her harder and making the wet sloshy sounds as they pulled in and out of her moist folds.

Her mouth wide, Asami wailed as Korra continued fingering her. She was like a siren, singing a song across an ocean of pleasure, trying to attract her noble sailor Korra to finish her off.

"Shhhh, someone's going to hear you," Korra teased. She'd never heard Asami moan so loud with arousal. She was surprised the windows in her office weren't breaking.

Asami's pussy clenched at that and Korra stopped, realising exactly what Asami was playing at with all of this. "...oh. I get it." She beamed at her cutely. "You want us to get caught, don't you baby?" She gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Her girlfriend blushed. "Well...is that weird?"

Smirking, Korra gazed at Asami with desire in her eyes. "No, not at all. People could come in at any time and they'd see Asami Sato, big top CEO being fucked into her desk." She rumbled. "It would cause such a scandal, wouldn't it?"

"But they'd also see that I belong to you, Korra," Asami grinned

"Hmm...that too." Korra realised, smiling. She'd show the world that Asami Sato belonged to her and only her indeed. Korra then smiled and resumed fingering Asami, her fingers tightly digging into Asami's folds. The now usual waves of pleasure coursed through her.

Still moaning, Asami was desperate to orgasm for Korra. But her waves weren't cresting just yet. She needed something to bring her over the edge, just a little. Something that could tip the balance in her favour. She stared up at Korra.

"K-Korra!"

"Mmm?"

"Bite...bite my ear!"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

Doing what her beautiful girlfriend requested, Korra leaned down, set her teeth into the top of her ear and bit down, thrusting her fingers at the same time. She was hard and yet gentle, not wanting to hurt her delicate, wonderful woman.

Asami wailed more. "Yes... Fuck I'm close!" Her eyes were closed as she was bouncing on Korra's fingers, face red with arousal.

Korra kept fucking Asami, threading her wet fingers into her lover as she bent her over the desk. It aroused her so much to see Asami like this. Taken down from her position as CEO to now being fucked beneath her on the very desk she ruled her business empire from.

The moans of Asami were reaching the point that Korra just knew that Asami was going to finally orgasm for her. She was going to come and everyone on their floor would hear her moans, just like she wanted. Korra stared at the beautiful Asami, being pleasured by her fingers.

However, before Asami's orgasm could arrive, Korra heard the sound of the door unlocking from the outside.

_Shit!_

The door opened. "Asami, there was a question that I wanted to- _HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT_!"

Kuvira stood there, a folder in her hands but staring thunderstruck at her boss being fucked on her desk. Kuvira was the woman who worked on the opposite desk of Korra's and often was one of the people in the office that Asami could rely on the most besides Korra.

Asami came at that moment, shuddering as her orgasm splashed fluid onto Korra's hand and her desk. She sighed softly, not making much of a sound. She opened her bleary eyes to see Kuvira over her lover's shoulder. Someone had heard them after all.

"Kuvira, I've told you that you need to knock. Is it important right now?" She asked, voice somehow stern even though she just came. Her voice gave off an air of authority, cold and affirmative.

"...no, it, er, it isn't. "

"Then if you don't mind, kindly get out of here." She said, glaring and growling like an angry tiger.

Kuvira just blushed, whirled around and nearly walked into the door. She opened the knob and raced out of the room. As the silence overcame them, Korra was lost in arousing thoughts of Asami again.

_...fuck if her command voice isn't sexy as hell_, Korra thought. She felt so turned on by Asami's voice. She was usually the dominant one in their relationship, but that didn't mean she didn't want to get topped by Asami and that voice of hers.

Blushing more, Korra deeply kissed Asami then and fingered her more. Asami happily moaned, kissing and sucking on Korra's tongue as she fingered her.

Breaking apart, Asami smirked. "Oh yes... you liked that didn't you?" Her hands reached behind Korra and squeezed her firm ass.

"Yes!" Korra gasped, blushing as Asami took control a little.

"I'm gonna cum..." Asami breathed, still lovingly gazing at Korra. "And when I'm done I'm gonna eat you out and make you moan."

"Fuck... I want that so much," Korra whispered, as she kept fingering Asami. The pleasuring continued for a few minutes, Asami and Korra making out tenderly as the latter kept thrusting her fingers into Asami. Eventually, though, Asami came again.

She cried out Korra's name, kissing her deeply. When hey parted again, Asami shivered, smiling. "Now... my turn."

Within moments and with great flexibility, Asami had flipped places and had Korra pinned against the nearby wall. Korra submitted as Asami then got her dark pants off. Her bare muscular legs were exposed to Asami, but the femme girl soon found what she wanted.

Between her legs, Korra's moist folds glistened, her clit swelling a little, eagerly anticipating Asami's oncoming attack.

"May I?" Asami asked smiling.

Korra nodded, blushing more as she then watched Asami start to eat her out tenderly. She was so caring and loving, kissing and tasting at her soft flesh. It was a joy to watch Asami's body flowing like water as she licked Korra's slit.

"Oh... Ahhh... Ahhhsami!" Korra bit her lip, knowing her screams were much louder than Asami's.

Finding herself loving every bit of this, Asami was soon devouring Korra's pussy tenderly, rubbing her tongue against the other girl's clit. This was the perfect stress relief, to have her girlfriend, her best employee at her mercy like this.

If Korra wasn't in the mood for a round three, Asami didn't mind pleasuring herself after this. She was still so very horny.

Pressing her lover's head down, Korra sweated as Asami ate her out. The room was so hot now, no thanks to the wetness of her folds. She was going to finish for Asami and she knew it. But Korra had given herself over to Asami a long time ago now.

"Fuck!" She swore.

Asami growled lowly. "You are mine, Korra," she cooed in her commanding voice. She was wanting to get Korra aroused on purpose now, wanting to feel her most lustful when the orgasm eventually overtook every inch of her body.

And Asami was right. Korra was so greatly turned on by that. The voice, the sight of how gorgeous Asami was... Korra was in love with her even more. "Yeah, I'm yours. Yours alone," she panted

Korra could feel herself growing close, She was desperate for this wave to crest and finish her off. She wanted to climax. The desire to finish was so great for her. Every inch of her body was sweating like crazy as she looked down at her legs and how Asami was still between them.

Finally, she came moaning and digging her fingers into the wood of the nearby desk. Everything was so intense then, the force of the orgasm overcame her greatly. She slumped backwards, trembling and struggling to keep her balance.

Asami brought her hand up and licked her fingers clean. "Mmm, you're delicious," she purred. She kissed Korra softly and guided the dark-skinned goddess to the couch on the side of her office, sitting her down and plopping herself on her knees for a snuggle.

"...geez if I'd known fucking you in your office would get you this horny, I'd have done it sooner."

Asami laughed prettily and then laid her head on Korra's shoulder, sighing dreamily. Korra kissed her again and the two of them found themselves making out again, Asami wrapping her arms around Korra's neck as they kissed, before breaking up and lying together.

Korra gently hugged her lover. "So... you free for the rest of the day?"

"Mmmmhhmmmm" Asami sighed.

"...I'm not gonna be able to look Kuvira in the face tomorrow. "

Asami burst out laughing at that.

"It's not funny!"

"It sort of is."

"Why didn't you tell me she had a key to your office...why does she have a key?"

"If you must know, it's so she and Opal can fuck on the couch when I'm not here."

"...oh."

The CEO smirked. "What did you think this was our love nest?"

"Sort of."

"Well... now you know," Asami cooed, gently kissing Korra's cheek and neck.

Korra chuckled. "Maybe we should invite them in for a foursome?"

"Hmm...maybe," Asami admitted. "But right now... I just want you Korra." She went into her commanding voice again. "You and only you."

xXx

**Author's note: **Posting some goodness this week! Our first fic of the day is a beautiful piece of smut whipped up by me and Guppy. Hope you enjoy the steamy lovemaking ;)


End file.
